I'm A Ninja! BoboboNaruto Crossover
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: SoBobobo and the gang spontaneously appear in Konoha! How will the shinobi take to this? What happens when Don Patch brings out the Beta Carotine? Will anyone see Hinata's secret diary of DOOM! Why does Tenten have all of those random plushes...


Megumi: these are each supposed to be a different chapter, but I'm stupid and-

Shino: Yes. You are stupid. A disgrace to the Aburames!  
Kiba: SHUDDUP BUGBOY!  
Megumi: Anyway, I messed this up since I'm new to I am a girl at heart

Shino: (as though anyone actually knows what the heck that is...)

Megumi: Anyway, yah, so-what do people usually saY?  
Kiba: whispers That you don't own Naruto

Megumi: cries That's right!That's why I'm a doujinshi writer-that's why I don't get a paycheck! That's why SHINONISAN"S sSO MEAN TO ME!!!!!  
Kiba: sad Well-I still like you Megumi-chan...

Megumi: brightens up ...Really, Kiba-kun?

Kiba: Yah!

Shino: GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER! hits kiba with a giant beetle megumi screams

Sunlight spilled into the room. Hinata was doodling in her diary. Again. It was lots of katakana, reading "Naruto-kun" and very feminine hearts that speckled the page. Unlike her outer attitude, in her diary, she got right to the point.

It was too bad that at that moment, Neji randomly bursted the door of her room off its hinges.

"NEJI!" she screamed in utter embarrasement and confusion and anger. "What----"

"..." Neji began.

"Show me how to be as ignored as you,"

"?!" Hinata wondered if this was Neji, actually being HUMBLE-Asking for HELP, or if he was playing some sort of cruel mind game on her. He liked those. "...Wh...why, Neji nii san?"

"...many reasons,"

well, hinata reasoned, he looked like he was serious. So, she decided, I guess-I'll try to help... "Well...what do you want me to do?"

"...ANYTHING. NOW." Neji sounded...DESPIRATE.

"..." Hinata just continued to sit crosslegged on her bed, staring at her older cousin...

"PLEASE, HINATA-CHAN!!!!!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, TOTALLY OOC. If one heard closely, he could hear some rabid fangirl noises in the distance...

"Oh-Ok, Neji-nii-san! Well, yo...you have to get a more...qu..quiet voice...and st..stuttering always helps..."

Neji tried this, and failed miserably. His stoic nature couldn't...really hide. Hinata laughed gently to herself.

"...anything else?"

"...well, don't make yourself look so-amazing-" WOAH-that came out wrong. Neji raised an eyebrow at this.

"I-I mean-don't show off your byakugan, or--" Hinata was a little red. Hopefully, Neji-nii-san wouldnt take this the wrong way...

"..." Neji just stood there a moment, not sure what to say. Then, the noise got louder. "Is there just somewhere I can hide for the next ten minutes?"

"...Why didn't you try Ten...ten-chans?"

"Didn't work."

"...you can hide in my room, I ...I guess."

He jumped under her bed in a flash of uber awesome Neji speed.

"...Alright then," Hinata muttered, remembering that her diary was open. OH SNAP. Hopefully, Neji didn't notice the poetic descriptions and hearts and-everything about Naruto-kun. Oh-but its too bad that he did. Now-he finally had another thing to torture Hinata-chan with.

Tenten meanwhile sighed as she looked out the window. "Neji has so many fangirls...I'd bet he doesn't even notice me-" EMO CRY She sat on the couch, grabbing a fair sized chocolate cake slice. Eating helped her in her...depressionish times.

She flipped the small tv to a soap operaish show, cuddling her...ninja plushes. When she had spare time, she made plushes of every ninja...in Konoha. She had one of Neji (...were those kiss marks?) Naruto (that had a head awkwardly dangling off,), Hinata, Sakura (a couple konai scratches across the body), and one that was hardly dicernable as Rock Lee. oO

Was that a tear that drifted down her pale cheek? Did TENTEN CRY? COULD the mistress of weapons cry? Well-no one has lived to say, but apparently, yes. So, she sat there, in a sorry huddle of chocolate and stuffed plushies, cuddling the Neji one.

That's when the unexpected happened. The door bursted open, and an angry fan girl bursted in. Well...there was a school girl uniform...but was that a girl? It was this orange...blob thing.

"I"m THE HEROINE OF THIS SHOW! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MMMYYYY NEJI-KUN!!!!" ..."she" belted in an airy, trying to be feminine voice. Some people who watch Bobobo would recognize this person as Don Patch/Poppa Rocks...

oO Tenten bursted into tears. Again.

"..." Tenten was bright red, looking at this...thing, and then her plushes, and then the chocolate all over her lovely chinese top. "..Who are you?"

"I'M NEJI-KUNS!!!!!"

"...oh..." Tenten looked downcast. "Well-why are you telling me this?"

oO Donpatch whacked her with his signature green onion. KO showed up above Tenten's head as she fell to the floor. Donpatch stole her Neji plush, and ran out the door.

Meanwhile (AGAIN), Kiba was walking by (Megumichan screams!). The sunlight glistened off of his tanish skin, Akamaru faithfully following behind. His shinobi headband glistened also, light dancing off its surface. OK-Too much boring description.

"I'm a Kibalicious Ninja...!" he muttered under his breath in a happy happy joy joy danceish tune.

"NO-I'm a ninja!" The blond afroed man-BOBOBO! appeared behind him, with a shinobi headband on his forehead.

"?!" Kiba had that WTcrap face on. NANI

"Believe it!" Bobobo said, suddenly getting Naruto's signature whisker marks on his face.

"Wait-that's Naruto's catch phrase!" Kiba pointed an accusing finger.

"Well-" Bobobo began,in his deep voice. "I'm a better ninja-because I've got SUPA FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR!!!!!"

" !!" Akamaru looked up, and then barked at bobobo in an evil way "WANNNN!!!!!!"

Bobobo looked down. "YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR ELDERs, INU!!!!" Bobobo whacked him with a conveniently placed...ICECREAM CONE!

Kiba looked up at this. Inuzuka...was he referring to him too?

"...What are you?" Kiba asked.

"...I'm A NINJA! I told you, BOY!" Bobobo hit him with a...conveniently placed old record of 50's pop music.

"AAHHH!!" Kiba shouted, as he fell against a tree. Shino appeared magically.

"..What's happening?" he asked Bobobo

Bobobo suddenly had a poodle skirt on and a pink top. "He doesn't believe that I'm a ninja!" Bobobo cried in a girly voice, a pink bow in his afro. Shino cringed.

"WEll-" Shino studdered. Hinata was contagous!

"Well-what? You won't just let a girl stand here without a partner to dance with?" the 50s music started to play. Shino's eyes grew large.

"WHAT?! I don't dance! NINJAS DON"T DANCE! well" he said, thinking of lee, "except Rock Lee..."

"Oh, you meanie!!!" Bobobo cried, still in the girl voice. Shino twitched from behind his glasses. Kiba got up.

"Wait-" he held an accusing finger with open, creeped out 'SNAP ITS GAARA!' eyes, as he said, "You're a guy!"

Shino fell back at this point.

"NO-Im A NINJA!" Bobobo's signature outfit and deep voice returned, as he threw Akamaru at Kiba. Both fell into a mass blob of DOOM of Knock OUT!

Meanwhile (YES-time is frozen) Neji was still hiding under Hinata's bed. She was throwing her diary from her, locking it, (as though that would help in a house of BYAKUGAN users!) and keeping an eye out for fangirls. They bursted into the halls. One could almost hear Neji twitch.

"NEEEJJJJIIII-KUNNNN!!!!" they screamed. Hiashi got run over, as did Hinabi. Hinabi began pulling girls' hair. They screamed and ran off.

"Thank you hinabi-" Neji thought as he watched with his byakugan. "she's not-totally worthless-"

A pack of girls bursted into Hinata's room. Their excitement suddenly drained when they mearly saw Hinata.

"Oh-its just the girl..." they walked off. This put Hinata out, but oh well-they were gone!!!

Neji sighed in relief. When the coast was clear, he jumped out, almost happy, but hten returned to his stoic nature,

"Thank you, Hinata-san," he walked out.

Just then, Donpatch appeared out of no where and tackled him. So much...for Byakugan.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?! GET OFF!!!" he shouted to the orange thing...

"YOU NEED BETA CAROTINE!!!" Donpatch shouted as he stuffed a giant carrot down Neji's throat.

"???!!!!"

Hinata jumped out of her room, to see the orange blob rapping "VITAMIN A! ITS VITAMIN A!!!! BETA CAROTINE!!!!' and she couldnt help but smile and twitch all at the same time.

Neji fell to the floor, rolling as though he was on fire, trying to get the carrot out of his mouth.

NEji-niii-san-" Hinata grew worried and ran to him.

Then, Donpatch magically returned to his school girl side, in a fake voice, crying, "I'll save him! I'm the heroine after all! Neji Hyuuga's mine!"

WOAH...What the crap?!

Donpatch then wrestled the now mutant carrot out of Neji's mouth. He fell back against a wall, and the carrot ran away, crying.

"..." Hinata watched, poking her fingers together.

"There! NOW-GET UP YOU LAZY BUNM!!!!" Donpatch shouted, hitting Neji with a fish.

"WHA-????!!!" Neji fell back again. Hinata's eyes popped out of her head for a moment.

"BYAKUGAN!" He shouted, charging Poppa Rocks.

"Oh-NO you doN"T!!!" Donpatch grabbed his green onion and hit Neji's eyes.

"I'm------BLIND!!!" He shouted, running into walls. Hinata screamed.

"DO I NEED TO DEAL WITH YOU TOO?" Donpatch now had his samurai long eyes, and a samurai ponytail, a sunset in the back.

"Um---" Hinata studdered-

"I can show you the world! Shining, shimmering-" he began to sing "A Whole New World". ?!

"?!" Hinata froze, creeped out. "Who---who are you?"

"I'm the Heroine!" The samurai became a school girl again!

... Hinata fainted.

That's when Dengaku man walked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HYUUGA HOME?!" Hiashi was very angry after getting trampled by fan girls.

Dengaku man had that black swimsuit...from the episode with...that guy...ughthat made people into dolls..

"I'm here to see the magical Sasuke!" he said in his high pitched voice.

"..." Hiyashi looked at the small white..t.hing. "Uchiha Sasuke doesn't...live here..."

WHA?! Dengaku man got a look of utter surprise. NANI? "Stupid Sakura girl gave me the wrong directions!" he shouted, in his normal high pitched voice. He walked out, when DOnPatch tackled him.

"You CANT STEAL MY NEJI KUN!!!!" Hiashi's eyes popped out of his head. ??!!!

"WHAT ARE YOU THINGS!!!" he prepared his byakugan. No...chokra...there was only a small dog...eerily resembling akamaru in don patch's stomach. ???!!!!!

"...We're NINJAS OF THE NIGHT!!!!" Dengaku man and DonPatch sang at the same moment.

Hiashi hit tehm both with a fierce blow. "THIS SI THE HOME OF THE HYUUGAS! BEGONE!"

That's when Neji came back into consciousness. "NOOo-------NOT YOU!" He cried, pointing a finger at Don Patch. From that point on, he was haunted by nightmares of the orange blob.

Megumi magically appeared, as she was inclined to do. "HINA CHAN!"she hugged her bestest bestest friend ever. "How-" and then she notcied the BOBOBO characters, flooding the Hyuuga mansion. Hinabi began to figuratively kill Dengaku man.

"De-n-bo! De-n-Bo! dDEN BO CHAN!" BOBOBO and DEngakuman transformed into DENBO!

"!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?" Hinata and Megumi's eyes popped out.

"I-its like...N-naruto kuns' Sexyno jutsu..." Hinata remarked.

"So...wrong..." Megumi thought.

But it was BBOBOBOBO, so what could be expected?


End file.
